Blame it on the Rain
by individuall88
Summary: This is a little rewrite of a certain scene from the most recent episode of SV. Please wait to read if you haven't seen the episode and don't want to be majorly spoiled. Clois.


**A/N:** OK. So I know what you're thinking. You're thinking _ Uh, Kaitlyn dear? Don't you have to update a few of your stories that you've been neglecting for the past umpteen months?_ And the answer is yes. Yes I do. *gives betas a big innocent please-don't-kill-me smile'* But I was a bridesmaid in a wedding (that's finally over thank God!) so that took up a lot of my time. But I am currently working on my update for _'Crazy for You'_ which I hope will be done fairly soon. But I just had to rewrite this scene from 'Rabid'- what doesn't happen in the show can always be rectified in fanfiction. So without further ado and I bet you can guess from the title what scene I'm- sort of rewriting- Please enjoy.

**Spoilers:** Rabid

**Rating:** T (because Clois sexiness is definitely NOT for children )

**Dedication:** to all Cloisers, but especially **Chumpy** I saw what you wrote in the 'challenge thread' on **DI** so I hope this is something like what you wanted.

**Blame it on the Rain**

Clark shook his head, slightly disoriented. He hadn't expected Lois to literally bitch slap him through a window. _Not Lois_. He reminded himself as he rose to his feet. Whatever creature the virus had turned her into. He'd given Oliver one simple job. Keep. Lois. Awake. And the billionaire hadn't been sober enough to even handle that! But now was not the time to dwell, he'd deal with leather boy, later. The only thing that mattered now was helping Lois.

By the time Clark got to his feet Lois was already coming for him, again. Her now red eyes gleaming murderously as she launched herself at him. He caught her wrists and, as gently as possible, deflected the attack. He silently prayed that Chloe and Dr. Hamilton had been successful in extracting a cure from his blood. He wasn't sure how long he could keep Lois at bay. He had to figure out a way to contain her without hurting her.

She charged at him again, her arms outstretched, hands shaped like claws, intent on tearing the flesh off of his face. He caught her wrists a second time, but instead of trying to divert her attack he held on, attempting to wrestle her into submission. However, in usual Lois Lane style, infection or no infection, she did not submit easily.

She struggled against his grasp, trying to lunge forward, snapping her black jaws at him. He twirled her around and held her tightly, her back flush against him. She thrashed wildly, kicking her legs and writhing against his chest desperately trying to escape. She craned her neck back chomping her teeth, wanting to bite him- hurt him however she could.

"It's OK," he said, soothingly, hoping that somewhere deep inside, the real Lois could hear him, "you're going to be all right." He promised.

There was nothing he could do but hold her. He felt utterly helpless, as she continued her assault. The crack of thunder distracted him for a moment. Clark glanced toward the sky, a bolt of lightening flashed against the blanket of dark clouds that began to shroud the city.

Lois was beginning to flail and twist even more savagely than before. But Clark managed to keep her bound to him, his arms like a vice. He twisted and turned with her, not wanting to hold her too firmly, afraid that she might accidentally hurt herself. She roared in frustration, slamming her body back against his chest.

Clark had barely noticed how hard it had started to rain. But as the water fell more rapidly, the less Lois fought against him- until she abruptly went almost limp in his arms, breathing heavily. Completely exhausted, she laid her head on his massive forearm, her hands no longer trying to dig into his skin, but rather grasping onto him, almost as his she were hugging him closer.

Her breathing was still labored, but it now lacked raspy fierceness it had had a few moments ago. She sounded- like herself again. Clark rocked her gently in his arms, calming her as the rain relentlessly beat down on them.

"Lois?" he questioned cautiously after a moment. She perked her head up slightly, a bit bewildered. Clark loosened his grip, allowing her to turn to face him.

The brunette stared at him for a moment and all he could think, as she stood before him, soaked to the bone- hair matted to her face- was how stunning she looked. Her skin no longer pale and ashy, but smooth and flawless. Her eyes, though hidden behind a few tendrils of wet hair, were boring questionably into his, back to their gorgeous shade of hazel, the flecks of green and gold sparkling at him. His gaze went to her mouth. Her full pink lips partly opened, the hint of white teeth visible. She was back to normal. She was OK.

Relief and a stronger emotion he wasn't sure how to define washed over him.

"Clark-" Lois began, as the man in question brushed a few strands of hair from her face and gingerly tucked them behind her ear. He couldn't help himself, he wanted- no- needed to touch her, "Clark what happened?"

He peered down at her baffled face, she looked so- vulnerable. Not breakable or weak, just like she lost her way- like she was depending on him to make it better. His heartbeat suddenly sped up in his chest and his let his fingers, run through her hair, ever so slightly. He wanted to make it better.

"We made it," he told her almost distractedly- he couldn't stop looking at her- drinking in her appearance. He'd almost lost her. The realization hit him harder than he expected. Like someone punched him in the gut while wearing Kryptonite infused brass knuckles.

Lois smiled wearily at him, still trying to compose herself. Clark hadn't let go of her yet and he had no intention of doing so anytime soon. He searched her face again, his eyes finally settling on her lips. They leaned into one another, but Lois started to angle her head down, aiming for his chest.

However, Clark quickly reached a hand up and lifted her chin with his forefinger and before he could talk himself out of it- grazed his lips against hers. It was a soft kiss- and the brunette barely had time to react before he started pulling away.

Almost instinctively, Lois's hand, the one that had been lying, unassuming, on Clark's chest, flew up and grabbed the side of his face. She lunged forward fusing their lips back together. Unlike a few minutes ago, Clark did nothing to stop her, this time. In fact he encouraged her- pressing their bodies together- it was amazing how perfectly Lois molded against him. She kissed him hard and he reciprocated eagerly.

He wanted her closer. He wanted to feel like this always, liquid fire coursing through his veins, his heart pounding against his ribcage. Her mouth was a miracle! He felt alive and exuberant. And something else- something unfamiliar was stirring deep within him. It was strange and strong, but not threatening-

Lois pulled back first, now they were both breathing rather heavy. Clark rested his forehead against hers and they both just stood there for several long moments, holding each other and breathing.

Lois, of course, was the first to break the silence. "Sorry," she said almost meekly. "I don't- I don't know what that was," she smiled.

Clark grinned back, "Yeah, me neither." It was the truth. He really wasn't sure how to accurately describe what had just transpired. He'd kissed Lois before- but this was different -more real somehow. Whatever, it had been. Clark only knew two things- he wanted to do it again and next time he didn't want to stop. Ever.

"Well, I guess we could always just blame it on the rain," she whispered.

Clark couldn't tell if she was being cute or if she was trying to give him an excuse or herself an 'out.' If it was either of the latter, she could just forget it! There was no going back now.

All the emotions he'd been hell bent on ignoring had, over the past year, come out front and center and this time there was no excuse to push them back to his subconscious. He couldn't blame it on some sexy outfit, or Red-K infused lipstick, and he definitely wasn't about to blame it on the damn rain!

There was no use in fighting it anymore. Chloe was right. Lois did mean something- something more. Something bigger. Something he didn't quite comprehend, yet.

But he was sure of one thing- like the rain- he was definitely falling for her- fast and hard and unyielding.

**END**

********

**A/N: **Please let me know what you think. My fragile artist ego needs stroking ;) Thank you!


End file.
